Hollywood Arts for lack of a better title
by adventuresinthecloset
Summary: Basically, an OC wakes up as a totally different person, and ends up at Hollywood Arts... more info inside, and SO sorry about the lame title. And summary :  Give it a chance, at least there's Cade involved!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Of course, I own nothing except ma, daddio, Waffle, and Tori Maria (who, by the way, is not Tori Vega It's actually me. Yes, that's right, I inserted myself in a fanfic. Deal with it).**

**Pairings include: Cat/Jade, Tori/André, Trina/OC, and, oddly enough, Sinjin/OC.**

**Also, sorry for the lame title... Suggestions are "not necessary, but much appreciated," as are reviews. :)**

**And apparently (most noticeable in chapter 2) I lost a lot of question marks when transferring the story from one computer to the other... A lot of them inexplicably became exclamation points.*sigh*  
**

**I'll let you get on with reading now...  
**

* * *

So get this... I woke up this morning in a completely different bedroom. And that's not all! When I turned on the morning news, I realized I was in a completely different city, in a totally different state! And... my name's Tabby now? That's what the big man downstairs (who's apparently my dad, by the way) called me. Not Tori Maria, but Tabitha Jane- he got frustrated when I didn't answer the first couple times and evidently busted out the full name. Now I'm in the kitchen with my "mom," "dad," and "sister," who's name I have yet to figure out. I think for now, I'll refer to her as Waffle. Cause she's eating waffles. I'm so creative. Anyway, Waffle has a bunch of papers on the table, and is reading them while she's eating. Daddio is drinking coffee, staring into the distance (weirdo) and ma is cooking something- bacon, judging by the smell.

"So, Tabby." Waffle's staring at me.

"Um... what?" I'm not really sure how to interact with this stranger. Do we get along? Do we hate each other?

"Nervous?" She's smiling. I guess that's a good sign.

"Um..." About what! "Not really..." Her eyebrows disappear into her brunette bangs.

"Really?" She looks back to the papers. "I know I was practically having seizures the morning of my first day at Hollywood Arts. Remember?" No, I don't remember. Did she say Hollywood Arts? Like on Victorious? Don't mess with my head, Waffle. Is this for real?

"Oh, well... maybe I am a little nervous..." Darn right I am, now that I know what I'm supposed to be nervous about! So what's my talent? What can Tabby Jane do? I know Tori Maria couldn't sing for crap, but maybe Tabby Jane can. Tori Maria could play piano pretty well, maybe Tabby Jane can, too. Or maybe acting? Either way, Waffle laughs and ruffles my hair. It's weird seeing brown hair falling on my shoulders instead of blonde. And it's so short...

"That's ok baby sister, it's ok to be nervous." Baby sister, eh? How much older is she? And what's this chick's name!

"Hey Lucy-" Thanks for clearing up the name issue, ma. "Do you want some bacon?"

"No thanks," Waffle...Lucy finishes off her waffles. "I'm full already."

"How about you, Tabby?" Ma's looking at me expectantly. Me, bacon? But I've been a vegetarian for 4 years...

"Um...no." Everyone's staring at me. Do I have something on my face?

"No breakfast?" Waf-LUCY's eyebrows are raised at me. "At all?"

"I'm...too nervous." Well, it's a decent lie, and half true. W-Lucy shrugs.

"Well, go get dressed, then we'll leave. I'll drive today." It sounds weird to hear her say that... Tori Maria wasn't old enough to drive, but Tabby Jane apparently is... Just who am I?

* * *

"Welcome to Hollywood Arts." Lucy holds the door for me. Is this for real? This looks exactly like on Victorious, except it's an actual solid, full school instead of a set in some studio. There's people standing around with guitars and other various instruments, and there's two boys down the hall locked in what looks like a very intense foam sword fight. A teacher nearby is yelling at them to "fight with more passion, more anger! Remember you hate each other, your family has been feuding for centuries!" And oh my God, there's goes Sinjin. I can't help but watch him walk away down the hall, muttering to himself.

"Don't talk to him." Lucy's watching him too. "He's... a little strange..."

"Hey Lucy!" That voice sounds really familiar... And yes, there is the red hair and radiating enthusiasm known as Cat. But I'm not supposed to know that... Lucy looks a little unhappy... Does she not like Cat?

"Oh... hey Cat..." Lucy's arms are crossed. Definite negative body language. "This is my little sister, Tabby."

"Hi Tabby! I'm Cat. Oh, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" Cat's practically jumping up and down. What's she so excited about? "Oh my gosh, I just heard that Sikowitz has big news, and he's going to tell us during Improv today! Do you have improv Tabby?" There's why she's so excited... And yeah, Tabby... Do you have Improv?

"Yeah, 3rd period. And she also has him for homeroom." Phew... thanks Lucy. Wait, why do you have my schedule? May I have it? Cat lets out a ridiculously loud squeal and grabs my wrists.

"That's when I have Improv! And he's my homeroom teacher!" Wait... So I have two classes with Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Andre, Cat and Rex!

"Oh, cool." I try to reclaim my arms, but Cat has a death grip. As little as she is, she has a lot of upper body strength...

"Come on, let's go!" She starts to pull me down the hall, but Lucy grabs my free hand.

"Hold up baby sis." She does not look happy. "Cat, can I talk to her for a minute?"

"Oh, sure." But she doesn't walk away. She stands, right in the same spot, looking around dreamily.

"I meant alone." Lucy looks very unhappy now. "Like, without you."

"What's that supposed to mean!" But she obliges, and runs away down the hall. I'll have to apologize later... Or maybe I should just not bring it up. Knowing her, she'll probably forget by the time homeroom starts...

"Lucy!" I just realized that this girl, my "sister" just chased away Cat freakin Valentine! "What'd you do that for!"

"I don't want you hanging out with her."

"Why not?"

"A lot of people think she's into drugs, and... honestly, I wouldn't doubt it." She's leaning in confidentially.

"Give me my schedule, Waffle, I'm gonna be late." I take the paper from her, and she stares, looking amused and astonished simultaneously. Oops. I just called her-

"Did you just call me-?"

"Yes, I called you Waffle."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing but Tori Maria and Tabby Jane. Did I forget to mention Tabby in my last AN? Well she's MINE. Don't forget it. *squint suspiciously***

* * *

Am I seriously in Sikowitz's classroom? Yes, I am. And here comes Cat.

"Hi Tabby!" She seems to have forgotten about the issue with Lucy, which I'm very grateful for. I hate seeing Cat upset, even though I know it usually doesn't last long...

"Hi Cat." I smile at her and look around. Jade and Beck are sitting near the back with Robbie and Rex, who appear to be amusing Beck and bugging Jade. Near the front, Tori and André are lost in conversation, eyes locked on each other.

"Come on, you can sit with me." Cat takes my hand again and pulls me to two empty chairs in the left corner of the front of the room. She pulls out a magazine and starts reading, which gives me time to look around and think. Tori and André are laughing now. Tori looks down, smiling shyly, but André never takes his eyes off her. I smile at how cute they are, then turn to look at Jade and company. Beck is having a conversation with Rex, Robbie is watching intently and Jade... Oh, interesting. Jade is watching Cat. I glance at Cat to see if she's doing something interesting, but she's just reading. Granted, she's reading very expressively, gasping every few minutes, laughing, smiling and "aww"ing at odd intervals, but not nearly dramatically enough to attract attention. Back to Jade, who's still watching Cat, and... is that a smile? Not quite, but almost. Oh, and now she's looking at me. The almost-smile is gone. But she doesn't look angry, she looks... embarassed. And now she's watching Rex argue with Robbie. I look back to Cat, who's still reading, oblivious to the happenings in the room. I shake my head, then get an absolutely amazing idea. While I'm here, maybe I could... ahem... nudge my favorite ships in the right direction?

* * *

Finally, 3rd period, and a chance to work on Tandré and Cade.

"Drive by acting excersize!" A voice from the ceiling? It must be God! Everyone looks around.

"Sikowitz, what are you doing up there?" Jade locates him first. He's peering down through a trap door in the ceiling.

"You're all 2 year olds throwing tantrums! Go!" He ignores Jade's question, and suddenly the room is filled with temperamental screaming and a very generous use of the word "No!" Cat is on the ground with her arms around André's leg, yelling that she wants candy. André himself is pretending to sob violently and insist that he doesn't want to take a bath while Jade and Beck shove each other, supposedly arguing over who's turn it is to use the swings. Robbie and Tori whine to no one in particular to give them cookies.

"Ok!" Sikowitz has his ears covered. "That's enough, that's enough!" The noise stops suddenly and everyone calmly finds a seat.

"Good job everyone." He's thoughtful for a moment, then... "I may need some help getting down from here." André and Beck volunteer, then go off to find a ladder. They're on their way back to Sikowitz when he comes crashing down.

"Dude!" André runs to help him up. "What'd you do that for! We had a ladder!"

"I said I may need help." He straightens his shirt. "As it turns out, I didn't." Beck shrugs and puts the ladder back. André is apparently still confused as he sits down. Sikowitz runs to stand on the stage.

"Now then, first off, new girl!" Yeah, Sikowitz, I don't have a name. "Come up here please... and now, introduce yourself." Everyone's looking at me. Oh God... I don't know if Tabby Jane was good at talking to large groups of people, but Tori Maria certainly isn't. I look around and Cat gives me an encouraging smile. I take a deep breath.

"I'm Tabby..." Oh my God, what's my last name! Just walk it off, play it cool, maybe no one will ask. "And... I...duh..."

"My my..." Sikowitz shakes his head sadly. "We certainly have our work cut out with this one... All right Tabby, take a seat." I sit down next to Cat, who pats my hand reassuringly and gives me a smile. I smile back halfheartedly.

"Next order of business. Tabby, I assume you know what improv is?" Sikowitz slips his shoes off and falls into a lotus position. I nod.

"Good! So we can jump right into today's lesson. We're going to-" Suddenly, he closes his eyes.

"Sikowitz, what-" Sikowitz holds up a finger to silence Robbie. I look at Cat, who shrugs.

"Maybe he's having a vision." Her whisper is very loud. "I did see him with a coconut earlier... He says the milk gives him visions." Everyone is silent, watching their- excuse me, our teacher. Woah, I just had a moment. Sikowitz is my teacher. Yeah, I go to Hollywood Arts. Sikowitz is my improv teacher, and I'm friends with Cat Valentine. Sheez, this is amazing. I hope I don't wake up very soon... Sikowitz's eyes open again, and he looks very pointedly at Cat, Jade, André, Tori, and me. A smile tugs on his lips, then he stands up, all business again.

"Anyway, an acting exersize." He places his hands on his hips. "Yes. Tabby, come here." I walk up onto the stage and Sikowitz tells me to pick two classmates. Cat is practically falling out of her seat, her hand raised and her feet swinging excitedly.

"Cat..." I look around, pretending to carefully consider, when really there's only one other I would choose. "And Jade." Cat squeals excitedly, jumps out of her seat and runs to the stage. Jade stands and takes her time moseying on up.

"All right," Sikowitz nods. "You'll see in front of you a table. And on that table is a bowl. And in that bowl, are slips of paper. And on those slips of paper, are words. Tabby will start, and the word that she draws, she must say a line that revolves around said word. The next person will pick another slip and respond to the last line with their word, and so on. And only use 10 of the slips. Save some for everyone else. Everyone understand? Very well then. Ready, and, action!"

Tabby: Do I have something on my **eyelash**?

Cat: Hmmm... there's a** blob** there... Do you see it Jade?

Jade: I see **nothing**.

Tabby: You must have eye **problems**. Look, it's right here.

Cat: Let's change the **topic**!

Tabby: I think we should focus on the topic at **hand**...

Jade: I think you'll **regret** not furthering the conversation though. There's so much to talk about besides eyelash blobs.

Cat: What's your **motive**? Why do you want to talk about something else?

Jade: Cause... I'm sick of **imperfection**.

Cat: What imperfection? You're perfect, **buttercup**.

Cat and Jade stare at each other for a few seconds before Sikowitz comes onstage and shoos us away.

"No real plot," Sikowitz nods. "But an enjoyable bit of absurd dialogue besides." Cat and I sit in our seats near the front while Jade walks back to Beck. Cat's really blushing right now... A quick glance to the back and I can see Jade is too. Perfect. The rest of the groups perform, and the last one finishes 5 minutes before the bell.

"Now, I know most of you have heard that I have big news..." Sikowitz is once again sitting in a lotus position on the stage. "Are you all ready?" Everyone agrees that yes, they're ready.

"All right then," he clears his throat theatrically. "Next Friday, at 8, there's going to be a school dance. A Sadie Hawkins dance, if you will. Everyone's aware of what that means?"

"Robbie isn't," Robbie shushes his puppet, but Sikowitz nods in their direction.

"A Sadie Hawkins dance is when the girl invites the boy." He pauses, considering. "Or to be fair, a girl invites her date, male or female, and a boy could invite another boy. But the general idea is that the girl invites the boy." Most of my classmates seem only mildly enthused by this news, except Jade, who just looks bored. Even Cat, excitable as she is, only smiles a little, and then frowns.

"What's wrong?" I put a hand on her shoulder, and she shakes her head.

"I'll tell you at lunch." She looks at her feet.

"But that's not the news." Sikowitz takes a sip from a coconut. A curious murmur runs through the room. "No, the news is actually about a project, which ties in with the dance. Tomorrow, I'm going to put you all into groups of two, and I want each group to write and record a song to be played at the dance." Cat smiles bigger at this, as does everyone else. Everyone discusses the project until the bell rings, then gets up to go.

"Tabby, can I talk to you?" Sikowitz puts a hand on my shoulder to keep me from walking out the door. I subconciously thank God that he didn't throw anything. Cat stops, silently asking if she should wait for me.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you there." I turn back to Sikowitz as Cat walks away. "So, what up?"

"Tabby, it's a tradtion here at Hollywood Arts, that before a student can participate in plays or musicals, they must complete the Bird Scene." He hands me a booklet. "Study this, learn it, and be prepared to perform it tomorrow." I walk down the hallway, thinking. I'm pretty sure I just had another moment. I have to do the Bird Scene! The Bird Scene! I let out a squeal of excitement, which earns me an odd look from Sinjin who just happened to be walking past on his way to his locker.

"Weird..." As he opens his food covered locker, I can't help but think that he really doesn't have much room to call other people weird.  


* * *

**AN: Weird trivia; I actually did use an online word generator for the 10 random words...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As far as this chapter, I pretty much just own Tabby.**

* * *

Oh no, here comes another fangirl moment; I'm in the Asphalt Café! There's Cat, Jade, Beck, Tori and André sitting together, just like on the show. This is freakin amazing. Cat looks up and smiles.

"Tabby, over here!" She waves. I smile back and run to the table, sitting myself in the empty spot between Cat and Tori.

"I guess you already know everyone." What? How much does Cat know! "You know, cause the performances today."

"Oh, yeah." I guess that makes sense. I send a quick grin to everyone at the table, then look down, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Well come on," Cat stands up and grabs my hand. "I'll help you find everything."

"I think I can find ev-" I cut myself off when Cat stomps my foot. "-actually you know what, yeah, I'd get so lost..." Jade raises an eyebrow at us and Tori exchanges a glance with Beck. André just chuckles and continues with his pizza. Cat drags me off to the food stands.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" She gestures at all the carts and stands.

"I... don't know..." I literally can't decide; there's so much, and it all sounds good. "Maybe just a salad? Do they have salad?" Instead of answering, Cat grabs my hand again and launches us to a cart where there's bowls, lettuce, and various salad dressings and toppings.

"Of course there's salad!" She waves her hand towards the cart. I can't help but laugh at how she showed before telling, but I'm thankful anyway.

"So..." I scoop lettuce into a plastic bowl and look at Cat out of the corner of my eye. "What were you upset about earlier?" She looks confused for a second, then...

"Oh!" Her face brightens, then falls again when she remembers what upset her. "Oh... that. Well, it's about the dance..."

"I kind of figured that much..." I can't believe they don't have Italian dressing. Victorious just lost a 12th of an awesome point in my mind. "What about it?"

"Oh, just the person I want to ask." She lets out a long, sad sigh and shrugs. "Prob'ly already has a date."

"Well you don't know that." I settle on ranch, but make a mental note to bring my own Italian from now on. Weird? Maybe. Ensuring that I'll enjoy my salad? Yes.

"But I do." she watches as I fight to use tongs to pick up very finely shredded cheddar cheese. "This person always has a date, to all the dances. I don't see why this one would be different."

"You should ask anyway." Finally, my salad is complete! "You never know!"

"But what if they say no?" Apparently, imagining the scenario made her even sadder, because her whole body sort of... deflates. I hate seeing her so sad...

"Oh, come on Cat." I abandon my salad for a second to give her a quick hug. "I'll help you ask!" I feel her perk up.

"You will!" She backs out of the hug to look at me. "Really? You really mean it and you're not going to make an excuse so you won't have to help?"

"Of course I mean it, and I'd never back out on you." I pick up my salad, glad that I was so effective at cheering her up.

"But what if they still say no?" She plants herself in front of me so I can't go anywhere.

"Then we'll go together." I shrug. "I'm probably not going to have a date either, so we'll just... Troll the snack table or something."

"I wonder if they'll have cupcakes..." She twirls her cupcake colored hair, then eyes it curiously. Slowly, she brings it to her mouth.

"Don't eat that!" I grab her hand. "I'll buy you a cupcake, just... don't eat your hair." She squeals happily and shuttles over to another stand where they're selling baked goods. I sigh, roll my eyes, then have another one of my fangirl moments; I'm about buy a cupcake for Cat Valentine!  


* * *

That wasn't suspicious at all... We just got back to the table, and all talking stopped. All of it. There are crickets, literally.

"What's up?" Cat sits down, and I sit next to her.

"Nothing..." André is obviously trying to avoid looking at us. Tori and Jade exchange a glance and Beck never looked away from his sandwich.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" I'm thoroughly suspicious now.

"No reason," Beck is still inspecting his BLT. "Just... not much to talk about." Cat looks at me and raises one eyebrow. I smile at the very familiar expression.

"BABY SISTER!" Tori and I both instinctively look up, but it just happens to be Tori's pain in the rear this time. Trina sweeps across the lunchroom and forces Tori and André apart, then sits herself between them.

"Are you going to finish that cookie?" She eyes the sugar cookie on Tori's plate.

"Yeah, I-" Tori's eyes widen as Trina snatches the baked good and takes a huge bite. Noticing the collective shock of everyone at the table, Trina looks at her younger sister.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Trina covers her mouth with a perfectly manicured hand. "Were you not done with this? Do you want the rest?" Tori eyes the Trina-tooth-marks and shakes her head.

"You can have it." She crosses her arms moodily. "I mean it's not like that was all I could afford to get today..."

"Oh good." Trina swallows. "Cause then I would feel terrible." Beck snorts, and everyone looks at him. He looks up from his sandwich for the first time.

"Sorry." He clears his throat, noticing the angry stare Trina sent him. "Choked."

"Anyway..." Trina shakes her head. "Did you hear about the dance? Do you have a date?"

"Not yet." Tori leans her head on her hand. "Do you?" Trina opens her mouth, closes it, raises her pointer finger.

"Well I don't... not have a..." She's silent for a moment, then shoves the rest of the cookie in her mouth. "Garrrghf." She stands up and scurries away across the lunchroom.

"She doesn't have a date." André voices everyone's thoughts. He chuckles. "I bet Robbie'll be all over that."

"But the girl has to ask." Beck looks up from his sandwich again. "Robbie's not a girl."

"Well..." Jade raises her pointer finger, but Beck shushes her.

"Be good." He kisses her cheek, and I notice Cat flinches a little.

"Yeah, but I'll bet you anything he'll be droppin' hints." André points his churro at Tori. "You know the boy is anything but subtle."

"Especially when it comes to Trina." Tori smiles, and I have another fangirl moment when I realize I know exactly what they're talking about.  


* * *

I'm at my locker, packing my bookbag, when Cat comes up beside me.

"Tabby, I have to talk to you." She looks worried.

"Sure. What's up?" I close my locker and lean on it. She shuffles her feet, trying to find the right words. I wait patiently.

"Umm..." She looks up. "I really appreciate you offering to help me ask...mm...someone to the dance, but... I really shouldn't."

"Why not?" I furrow my brow, and Cat shrugs.

"I just know that sh-this person already has a date..." She leans on a random locker and looks up at the ceiling. I hate seeing her so quiet, so sad, so... not Cat-like.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I just do." She shrugs. "I'd rather just go with you and hang out."

"You're sure?" I hitch my backpack higher on my shoulder. She nods. "Well... alright..." She smiles at me, which on it's own makes her seem much more Cat-like.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She pushes off the locker and skips away down the hall towards the double doors, humming as she does.  


* * *

**AN: More weird trivia; I started this story as an excuse to post a Cade related poem that's in a future chapter. It was supposed to be a one shot, but then... this happened. O_o**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing but Tabby, ma, daddio, and Waffle.**

* * *

Trapani is my last name. On the way up to the house, I picked up the mail and there was a bill addressed to Bill and Judy Trapani. So now I know the parent's names, and our last names. Inside, I'm tackled as soon as I walk through the door.

"How was your first day?" Ma drops everything to run and greet me.

"It was fun..." I hug her awkwardly, then wait for daddio to talk.

"Did you make any friends?" He's more reserved and doesn't hug me, thank goodness.

"Yeah, a lot." I can't help but smile after realizing that I can officially call the cast of my favorite show my friends. Fangirl moment, of course.

"That's good sweetie," ma says, patting my shoulder. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Do you have to do the Bird Scene?" Daddio was walking away, but stopped and turned to face me again. I nod, and a smile appears on his face. Speaking of the Bird Scene, I should go work on that...

* * *

"It was 1934 when-"

"Thirty fo'." Big sis is standing in the doorway.

"Thirty fo'?"

"Your accent should be deeper."

"What? Why?"

"Cause. It just should be."

"You're not supposed to help me. Butt out."

"I can help you if I want."

"But..." I sigh and decide I'm fighting a losing battle. If Waffle-which we've both decided is her new nickname- thinks my accent should be deeper, then Waffle thinks my accent should be deeper. I already have an unfair advantage anyway, so what difference is a little help with pronunciation going to make? Thirty fo' it is.

* * *

"It was 19-thirty fo' when my husband left me..." I run through the monologue, then stand expectantly. Sikowitz merely nods.

"So...?" I smile, nodding encouragingly.

"What?" He leans forward a little in his seat.

"Did you like what I did?" I'm not sure how I'm gonna do this without seeming cocky...

"Oh yes, yeah." He nods.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did I pass?"

"Oh no, you failed." He seems to take great joy in telling me this.

"I did? But... the accent...the... the bird..." I gesture at a stuffed bird on the floor by the stage. "And the music..." I gesture at my pear pod-fangirl moment right there, I HAVE A PEAR POD!- which is playing sad western music.

"Yes...?" Sikowitz rests his head on his folded hands.

"I like the way I did the scene," I shuffle my feet. "I mean, if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them but... I like the scene the way I did it..." As I was hoping they would, my classmates burst into applause.

"Congratulations, Tabby," Sikowitz is clapping too. "You passed."

"I passed?" I pretend to be confused.

"You passed." He stands up and walks to the front of the room. "The point of the Bird Scene, is for you to realize that when it comes to performing, it's what you as a performer feel is right. Criticism is helpful, yes, but in the end all that matters is that you are pleased with your performance." I run back to my seat by Cat, who greets me with a smile and a pat on the arm.

"Now," Sikowitz faces the class. "Partner assignments. Let's see, what to do, what to do... How about... Tabby and Tori... Cat and Jade... Beck and André... and Robbie will join Beck and André. Everyone all right with your partners?" I search the room for Tori, who smiles at me and gives me a small wave. I return the gesture, then turn to look at Cat. She smiles sadly at me.

"Aww, I hoped you'd be my partner." She frowns a little, then shrugs. "Oh well, I'm glad I get to work with Jade." She turns and looks for the aforementioned girl, then waves happily at her. Jade gives a small, unsure grin.

* * *

**AN: Definitely not my favorite chapter... And yes, I put up 4 chapters within a half hour. I have a TON more than this written already, but I have to stop myself here... I like to try to have stuff ready to post in case I get writer's block at some point...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As far as this chapter, I own Tabby and Tori Maria**

* * *

Here comes a huge fangirl moment... I'm in Tori Vega's house...!

"You can set your stuff anywhere." She gestures around the living room. I set my bag on the floor near the couch and sit next to Tori. She looks at the papers, pencils, and keyboard on the coffee table in front of us, then looks up at me.

"I...can't write." She smiles sheepishly. "I mean, I tried to write a song for my sister's birthweek, but really... André did most of it..." I laugh, then pick up a pencil and paper uncertainly. I doodle a little on top of the paper, then realize Tori's staring at me. I look up, and she looks away.

"Sorry..." She turns red. "But... can I ask you something?"

"Um.. sure, what?" I draw a pig with wings, then add a very confused looking stick man next to it.

"It's about Cat..." She's really red now. What does she want to ask? "Umm... do you... you know... like her?"

"What!" I look away from my drawing. "No, no, not like that... We're just friends." I think a few things just started to make sense...

"Oh, ok..." She reaches for a pencil and paper as well. "Just, at lunch today..." Yep, a few things make much more sense now.

"Is that why everyone got quiet as soon as we came back?" I try to see what Tori's drawing, but I can't tell what it is. She looks up and laughs.

"Yeah, you caught us, we were talking about you." She's quiet for a moment, then her brow furrows. "Can you write songs?"

* * *

45 minutes and 6 failed song attempts later, Tori is laying spread eagle on the floor, and I'm sitting on the red couch with my head in my hands. She sighs deeply and looks around at the crumpled paper littering the living room.

"Ok..." She sighs again. "Writing; fail. Maybe we should just try again tomorrow night." I nod in agreement.

"Hey Tori!" Another voice from above, but this time I'm pretty sure it's not God. Unless God really is a woman...

"Oh, _what_, Trina?" Tori doesn't move from her spot on the floor. "I'm in despair, leave me alone!" Trina appears on the stairs, looking a bit confused.

"Despair?" She eyes Tori on the floor.

"Yes." Tori sits up. "Tabby and I have to write a song for-"

"Hey sis, can you do me a favor?" Trina waves away Tori's "despair" and makes her way to the couch. "I need you to go to the store and pick up some eyeliner."

"What?" Tori glares at her sister. "Why can't you get it? _You_ can drive, _I'd_ have to walk."

"Um, duh?" Trina gestures at her face. "I'm out of eyeliner? I can't leave the house looking like _this_!" Tori heaves a sigh and pulls herself off the floor, then launches into an argument with Trina. Suddenly, I get an idea. I reach for my bookbag and dig through it, looking for something... And I finally find it, tucked away in a wallet; Tabitha J Trapani. Age 16. California Drivers License.

"I can drive." I interrupt the bickering siblings. They turn to look at me, and Trina's confusion returns.

"Wait, who is this?" She gestures at me. Tori sighs.

This is my friend Tabby." She speaks slowly and clearly. "We're partners for a project, and we have to write and record a song by Friday or we _fail_." Trina continues to stare at me, which makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Thankfully, Tori saves me.

"Ok, Treen." She puts her hands on her hips. "We'll go get your eyeliner. But you have to let us use your car." Trina squeaks, covering her mouth with both hands.

"My baby?" She's obviously not married to the idea of letting me drive.

"No car, no eyeliner for Trina." Tori's mouth curves into a subtle, yet very victorious-heh, I made a funny- smile. Trina sags, defeated, and hands Tori a keyring, which Tori then passes to me. Trina gives me a sad look and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful with Candy." She hangs her head, and I look at Tori, eyebrows raised. Tori shakes her head and waves her hand dismissively.

"I'll be very careful with Candy." I glance at the hand on my shoulder. "I promise." Trina nods, removes her hand, and slinks away up the stairs. It's only once I'm in the drivers seat that I realize Tabby Jane passed her driving test. Tori Maria didn't.

* * *

At least we made it alive. Tori looks a little shaken, but at least we're both ok, and Candy too. Now we just have to find eyeliner, and get back to Tori's house without crashing.

"Hey, look, it's Cat and Jade." Tori snaps me out of my thoughts by pointing at some spot down the aisle.

"What? Where?" I look around.

"Right _there_!" She points more forcefully. I follow the tip of her finger to see Cat and Jade in the next aisle over. "What are they doing here?" At that moment, they start to turn around. Tori yelps and grabs my hand, then darts behind a BBQ sauce display.

"What are you-?" I'm cut off when Tori slaps a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh!" She cautiously removes her hand from my face, then peeks out from behind the display. "I want to see what they're doing here..." As odd as I find this scenario, I can't help but be a little curious as well. What are Cat and Jade doing at Kroger at 11 pm? Surely they don't have their own personal Trina sending them out for eyeliner? Tori suddenly gasps and pulls her head back behind the display.

"They're coming..." With her back against the end of the shelf, she turns her head to look into the aisle. When Cat and Jade pass, I can hear their voices but can't make out what they're saying.

"What are they talking about?" I lean over and try to look out into the aisle.

"They're just talking about their song." She seems a little disappointed. I wonder why? What did she expect them to be talking about? I wonder...

"Oh. Well, I was just thinking..." I shuffle my feet. "I think they would be a cute couple." Tori looks at me, eyes wide with excitement.

"You do?" For a second, she forgets to whisper, but then tones it down to a sort of whisper/shout. "So do I!" I can't help smiling at her. She peeks into the aisle again, then grabs my hand.

"Come on, let's follow them!" She pulls me into the aisle and we creep to the end of the next aisle where Cat and Jade are standing, deep in conversation, looking at whatever is on the shelves. I gesture to Tori to follow me, and walk down the next aisle away from them. When we get to the point where they are in the next aisle, I stop and pretend to be browsing the shelf. I smile; I can hear them perfectly. Tori gives me a thumbs-up.

"I don't know what's wrong with him lately..." Jade. "He's just... he's being so..."

"I'm sorry." Cat. "That's got to be hard."

"It is, I guess. He's just not himself." They must have walked away, because their voices get fainter and I can no longer understand what they're saying. Tori raises her eyebrows at me.

"So things aren't going so great with Beck and Jade." She inspects a can of applesauce on the shelf. "And she's going to Cat for comfort." I feel sorry for Jade, but I have to smile when I realize that, theoretically, Tori ships Cade. For some reason I find that hilarious.

"Let's get Trina's eyeliner and get out of here."

We're in the makeup aisle the next time we see Cat and Jade, but they don't see us.

"I just got an idea." I swing my arms while Tori tries to remember what kind of eyeliner Trina wanted.

"Do share." She finally decides on a shade of brown.

"We should write our song about Cat and Jade." I'm having a hard time hiding my excitement. Tori, however, isn't as enthused.

"Wouldn't it be kind of obvious?" Her face is contorted in confusion. I shake my head.

"Not if we use metaphors." I'm reminding myself of Cat now, practically jogging in place and radiating pure enthusiasm. "Come on, admit it; those two are a gold mine of inspiration." Tori appears to be considering it carefully, then she looks up and smiles in agreement.

* * *

"Is Candy ok?" Trina flings the door open before Tori even has a chance to get out her key. "Please tell me Candy's ok!"

"Candy's fine." Tori rolls her eyes and hands Trina the keys and a bag with a stick of eyeliner in it.

"Oh thank God." Without another word, she turns and heads for the stairs.

"Excuse me?" Tori's hands are on her hips. "Isn't there something you should say?"

"Oh right..." Trina marches back over to the door and places both hands on my shoulders. "Thank you for not wrecking Candy." And with that, she's gone. Tori scoffs.

"Sure, sure..." She walks over to the couch and sits down. "It's getting late. Should we try to write that song tonight, or do you want to just try again tomorrow?" As if in answer to her question, my phone rings. It's ma, telling me to get my butt home.

* * *

This is weird... For some reason, I can't stop thinking about... Trina... Please, tell me I'm not starting to like Trina. I can't like Trina! She's obnoxious, she's selfish, she's crazy... But Tori said it herself; Trina's never thanked anyone, for anything... But she thanked me tonight, and for something as simple as not destroying her car. It seems skeevy. OH stop it... You don't know how long you're gonna be in this body, and it's best not to start something the real Tabby can't finish, or wouldn't want to finish. For all you know, you could wake up as Tori Maria tomorrow morning, so just roll over, go to sleep, and for crying out loud don't think about Trina...

* * *

**AN: Weird trivia... I have to go take a test to get my learner's permit tomorrow? Ok, there _is_ no weird trivia for this chapter.**

**Also, am I the only one feeling a LITTLE weird about the Tabby/Trina thing? It just seems awkward now, but there's a really cute scene between the two of them later that I just can't bring myself to get rid of.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing but Tabby, Waffle, and of course the weird poem thing later on. ^^**

* * *

"TABBYTABBYTABBYTABBYTABBY!" The source of the voice collides with me, sending us both crashing to the ground.

"Oh my God Cat, calm down!" I think I may have sprained something... "Are you ok? What do you want?" She sits up.

"What are we wearing to the dance?" She gathers her books while talking. "Are we going to go formal, or just casual? I mean, not having dates, I was thinking casual, but then it'd look weird in pictures, but it'd also be weird to be in dresses, but-"

"How about... formal-casual?" I stand up slowly, testing the ankle I thought may have been sprained, but it supports me without much pain. "Like... a nice shirt and a skirt?" I extend a hand to Cat, and she takes it and hoists herself up, then picks up her books.

"Ok." She leans against the locker next to mine. "Cause I didn't want to wear jeans and then show up and have you in a dress, cause I'd feel weird..." She looks down and furrows her brow.

"Hey Cat..." I lean back against my locker. "Can I ask you something?" She giggles.

"You just did, silly!" She punches my shoulder softly, then sombers up. "But you can ask another question, I don't mind."

"Who were you going to invite to the dance?" I glance sideways at her. Her mouth opens, then closes, and I'm reminded of a goldfish.

"Mmm..." She glances around, then leans in confidentially. "Ok, I'll tell you... But you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"I promise." I wait for her to divulge the information, but she makes me pinky swear first.

"Ok..." She looks around yet again, peeks around the corner, even looks up- although after having Sikowitz come through the ceiling, I can't say I blame her for checking. Then she gestures for me to lean closer, and finally, she whispers in my ear... "_Jade_."

* * *

"I KNEW IT!" I can't help it; I have to scream it to the sky- and really, who's gonna hear? The traffic in LA is so crazy, even I could barely hear myself. Of course Waffle had to use the jeep immediately after school and no, there was no time to drop me off at home, so now I'm walking. Or, rather, skipping. Which does earn me some weird looks from the people driving, but I really don't care. This is awesome, this is amazing, this is-

"Hey Tabby!" An unidentified voice from behind. I turn around to see Tori waaaay down the sidewalk. Good grief, she's got a big mouth for me to able to hear her from that far away... I stop to let her catch up, and when she does she hugs my arm and we continue walking together.

"Hey there." She smiles widely, and I return the smile.

"Hey yourself." I wonder why I never really liked Tori's character on the show? She's kinda sorta awesome a little. Or a lot. "Why aren't you riding home with Trina?"

"She had to use the car." Tori rolls her eyes. "Of course. Ugh, sisters." I laugh.

"Eh. I have one of those, too." I look down at the cracks in the sidewalk. Tori seems surprised.

"Really?" She lets go of my arm. "Who? Do I know her?"

"I dunno." I tilt my head to the side. "Lucy Trapani?" Tori's eyes widen.

"Really?" She stops and stares at me. "She's insanely talented. I guess that's where you get it from." I smile a little, and Tori resumes walking. Yes, but what I'd like to know is... what's Waffle talented at? Piano, like me? I still don't know if I can sing... I can play piano though; that's my Hollywood Arts instrument.

"Yeah, she is." I kick a rock down the sidewalk. "And she's... exactly like Trina. They share a personality, I swear." Tori groans.

"Awww man..." She kicks the rock a little further. "And I was such a big fan..." I laugh, then glance at Tori.

"I dunno..." It's my turn to kick the rock now. It flies into the street, and a few cars honk at us. "I kinda like Trina." She looks at me, eyes wide. I'm confused for a second, then...

"Not like... like..." I can feel myself turning red. Tori stops and punches my arm, but not nearly as gentle as Cat.

"You like my sister!" Her face is filled with pure, unfiltered joy. "You totally like Trina!" I slap a hand over her mouth, then remind myself that more likely than not, no one's going to hear.

"No, I don't!" I glance around nervously, then take my hand off Tori's face. "I mean, I don't think I do..." We walk in silence for a few seconds, then, softly, under her breath...

"Tabby and Trina sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-OW!" Tori grabs her shoulder where I punched it, and gives me a look full of betrayal. "Ok, ok, sorry, sheesh..."

* * *

"Ok, think about it, what kind of animal does Cat remind you of?" I'm sitting on Tori's red couch again, paper and pencils ready for creativity. "Besides a Cat of course. That'd be too obvious."

"A bunny." Tori tilts her head at me. "Does that work?" I nod, scribbling the word "rabbit" on my paper.

"Sure. And Jade?" I look expectantly at Tori, pencil poised.

"A... a wolf." She pauses, considering. "No! A lioness." With a smile, I write the word "lioness" under rabbit, the lyrics already forming in my mind.

"Ok..." A few minutes later, I hand the paper over to Tori, and she reads it out loud.

"Day after day, the little rabbit wants to play, but the lioness is a dangerous game to play." She nods slowly. "That could work. I think we could make a song out of this." She hands the paper back to me and lays on the couch.

"Really?" I look over at her, and she nods.

"Yeah, of course." She stretches. "Ok, now make more words!" Twenty minutes later, the lyrics are almost completely written, and I'm ready to start working on the melody. Tori taps out a melody on the keyboard, and I elaborate on it, and by the end of an hour, our song is finished.

"Ok, now sing the whole thing." Tori sits up anxiously. I start the song with a soft piano introduction, then start the lyrics...

"The lioness and the rabbit,

side by side,

a strange habit,

and no one can really explain why;

Day after day,

the little rabbit wants to play,

but the lioness is a dangerous game to play.

And the rabbit,

oh she knows this,

but she craves the lovely lioness,

and the lioness will soften just for her,

for she's not just any rabbit,

no, she is in fact her rabbit,

the only one spared from the claws."

"That's your song?" A voice from behind. Tori and I turn around to see Trina standing by the door with an odd look on her face. Tori nods.

"Do you like it?" She's staring expectantly at the older Vega.

"It's ok." The odd look is gone from Trina's face now as she stomps up the stairs. I can't quite place what the look was; sadness? Anger? Jealousy? Indigestion? Whatever it was, it was much deeper than any expression I'd ever seen on Trina's face before.  


* * *

**AN: Weird trivia?... Nope. :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: As far as this chapter, I own Tabby.**

* * *

The next day at lunch, Cat isn't at our table, and neither is Beck, or Jade. I'm about to comment on the absences when Beck sits down alone and begins eating silently, attracting confused looks from André, Tori, Robbie and I. He's oblivious to the stares, so I gesture at the others to say something. They all shake their heads frantically and point at me. I point confusedly at myself, then roll my eyes.

"Hey Beck, where's Jade?" I tap my finger softly on the table. He looks up and shrugs.

"She said she wanted to eat alone today." His foot is tapping in the same rhythm as my finger- tap tap _tap_ tap tap _tap_... "Whatever."

"Your love life not runnin' too smooth, eh Casanova?" Rex's comment earns him a disapproving shush from Robbie. Beck glares at him.

"No, we just need some time away from each other." His foot stops it's tapping, so I silence my finger as well. "No big deal. All relationships need some space."

"She's gonna dump you." Rex pauses for a moment before adding, "Again." Beck once again glares at the puppet, then dumps his pop on the dummy's head. Robbie jumps up, scrambling frantically for napkins.

"I just hope you realize this is no one's fault but your own!" He wipes at Rex's face, then looks at Beck. "I'm sorry, he didn't mean it..." Robbie then walks away across the cafeteria, Rex peering over his shoulder.

"Yeah I did!" Rex calls. Beck, exasperated, shakes his head and picks up his plate.

"Hey man, don't listen to him." André tries his best to reassure his friend, reaching for his arm to keep him from leaving. "You know Jade loves you." Beck pauses, considering...

"Yeah, maybe." He walks away across the lunchroom in the opposite direction as Robbie. I watch him go, shake my head, then look around at the two still left at the table. Tori, I realize, is doing some weird sort of spastic dance and trying not to let André see. I narrow my eyes inquisitively at her, and she jerks her thumb at the food carts. Oh, I see, this her spazzy way of saying she wants to talk to me alone...! I nod, understanding as she stands up and casually announces that she's going up for dessert.

"That sounds good." I stand up and walk around the table, giving André an apologetic smile. Poor guy. Each of his lunch buddies have abandoned him, one by one. "We'll be back."

"It's cool." He takes a final bite of taco salad, then stands up. "I gotta go make up a test anyway. See ya whenever." As soon as André is safely out of range, Tori grabs my arm and drags me to an uncrowded area of the lunchroom.

"Guess what I saw on the way to lunch?" She's oozing enthusiasm, all smiles and fidgeting excitedly.

"What?" Bigfoot? UFO? A beavecoon?

"I saw Cat, getting in Jade's car with her." Tori's announcement is met by silence. For a split second, I consider telling her who Cat wanted to ask to the dance, but then I swear I can feel a smaller pinky wrapping around mine... Better keep it to myself. But in the meantime, what to say to Tori?

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows. "Hmm... interesting."

"I know, isn't it?" Tori sighs happily, then a frown replaces her smile. "It's a shame about Beck, though. Poor guy."

"He'll find someone if Jade dumps him." I shrug. "Hopefully in time for Saturday. Speaking of which, do you have a date?"

"Mmno." Tori frowns deeper. "Not yet, no."

"Any idea who you want to ask?" It couldn't hurt to nudge her in André's direction, right? She shakes her head.

"I might just stay home." She shuffles her feet.

"What? No, you can't! You'll miss our song!" I grab her shoulders. "Come on, what about... how about André?" Her eyes widen, and she looks down, her frown turning thoughtful instead of just upset.

"I don't know, maybe... I mean..." She shakes her head and glares at me. "Do you have a date?"

"No..." I let go of her shoulders. "Well, Cat and I might be going together, y'know, as a dateless duo. You can go with us, make it a trio, it'll be fun!" Tori is silent, staring at me, a smile slowly replacing her frown. I do _not_ like that look...

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY? !" My indignant shout echoes throughout the hallway as I burst into the school. Tori follows closely behind, trying to make herself heard.

"No, just listen for a second Tabby, please?" She sounds so pathetic I just have to give her a chance...

"Ok." I stop short and turn around. "You have 5 seconds to explain why you think I should ask Trina to the dance. Go." A deep breath and she's off.

"Ok, listen, I know for a fact that Trina isn't particular about gender. I also know for a fact that she thanked you for something _really_ insignificant, which, considering that Trina never thanks _anyone_ for _anything_ ever, is a HUGE compliment. She doesn't have a date for Saturday, she really wants a date, you need a date too, you like her, it's perfect!" Even though her explanation is well beyond 5 seconds, I have to admit it sounds rather appealing... But what about the adorable dateless redhead that I promised to hang out with that night? I can practically see the big, sad, brown eyes and trembling lower lip if I tell her I can't go with her... Gah... No, the guilt would kill me.

"Ok, so it's not horrible." I hate to wipe the smile off Tori's face, but unfortunately, I must. "But I already told Cat I'd go with her."

"So you _do_ have a date then?" As it turns out, the smile wasn't wiped off; just rearranged into a smirk, which only exasperates me further.

"Noooo, I don't. We're not going_ together_ together..." And just like that, I see what Tori's trying to do. Clever, Vega. Clever.

"Then what's the problem?" She stomps a foot unhappily. "You can go with Trina _and_ hang out with Cat, can't you? Or we could set Cat up with someone else, or-" I start to protest, then, suddenly, my brain hatches a think-egg.

"Ok, Vega." I place my hands on my hips. "I'll ask your sister to the dance, if you'll help me set up Cat and Jade."

* * *

"Yo, Cat!" I can see Cat at the end of the hall, about to walk out the double doors. She turns around, confused, then brightens when she sees me.

"Oh, hey Tabby!" Her voice echoes in the empty hallway as she walks towards me. "What's up?" I wait until she's close enough that I can talk without yelling.

"Where were you at lunch?" I watch her face slowly fill with color as she struggles to "remember" where she spent 4th period today...

"Oh, I was..." She stammers and sputters for a few seconds, then finally looks up at me with wide eyes and shrugs. "Iunno..."

"You don't know?" It may be a little cruel, but her embarrassment is seriously amusing. She shakes her head.

"I dunno, I forget." Her dark eyes dart to the floor, then back up to me.

"You don't remember where you were during lunch today?" I cross my arms, unable to keep myself from smiling. She shakes her head again, reminding me of a purple-lipped five year old insisting that she hasn't been eating candy before dinner. I raise an eyebrow at her, and finally she breaks.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you!" Once again, she looks up and down the hall, around the corners, upwards, then back to me. "I was... well, see, before lunch, I went to the bathroom, and Jade was there, and she was crying, so I asked her what was wrong, and at first she told me to go away, but I asked again, and she said that I should really stay out of other people's business, and I said that she was my friend and I wanted to know why she was sad, and that made her cry more, so I hugged her, and she told me that she was going to break up with Beck, but she wasn't sure if she should. Then I told her that a cupcake might help her think clearer, and for some reason she laughed at that, but I didn't mind because at least laughing is better than crying. Anyway, then she said that we could go out for lunch today because the Asphalt Café doesn't have very good cupcakes, and then we went to a coffee shop and got ice cream and cupcakes." Cat takes a deep breath at the end of this impressive narrative, then adds happily, "The end!" I blink, still somewhat hung up on trying to imagine Jade in a coffee shop buying cupcakes. Cat sighs and glances around again.

"Tabby, I have to ask you something..." She leans in and takes a deep breath. "I feel guilty." I frown confusedly at her.

"Why?"

"Well... Because... I kind of hope that Jade _does_ break up with Beck, so I can ask her to the dance..." She frowns deeply. "Does that make me a bad person?" I don't know what to do but stare at this innocent little being before me, so childlike but obviously with very mature emotions. What do I say to those big, sad eyes?

"Of course it doesn't." I place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's... completely natural to feel that way..." She smiles, relieved.

"Oh thank God." Then she turns and skips away down the hall. "See you tomorrow, Tabby!" 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own Tabby, but that's it as far as this chapter.**  


* * *

By the next morning, it was official; Jade had dumped Beck. Cat was the one to tell me about it, and asked me earnestly if I was still up to helping her ask Jade.

"Of course I am." I put an arm around her shoulder and she smiles up at me.

"Thanks, Tabby." She puts a hand to her stomach. "I feel like there's butterflies in my tummy. But it feels kind of nice..." She giggles a little, then suddenly gets serious.

"She's going to say no." She nods matter-of-factly. "I know she is, and I don't care. It's really soon after Beck, and I'll understand if she says no. But I still want to ask her, because... It's a chance I really have to take. And hopefully, if she _does_ like me, then when she's ready for someone else, she'll remember me." I stare at Cat, surprised by this unexpected spurt of wisdom. I can't help it; I ruffle her ruby hair and pull her into a tight hug, because my suspicions have been confirmed. There's more to Cat Valentine than most people realize. There is at least a _little_ order in that jumbled head of hers. Cat laughs into the hug.

"I like hugs, Tabby..." I can tell she's smiling. "But I'm really excited to go talk to Jade now. Can we go do that?" On the way to Jade's locker, Tori comes out of nowhere and grabs my arm.

"I'm sorry Cat, can I borrow Tabby for just a second?" She's obviously not planning on letting go of me. I can see impatience flicker in Cat's eyes for a split second, but she nods and walks over to a drinking fountain.

"Ok, make it quick." I cross my arms.

"All right, first of all, we're going to record our song today during Sikowitz's class. I have the note from him to use the studio, because he needs it on a CD by the end of today." She pauses, waiting for a nod from me, then continues. "Second... I just talked to Jade, and she said that she's still planning on going to the dance. So if you could get Cat to ask her...?" I glance around, making sure that Cat is still occupied with the drinking fountain.

"We're on our way to Jade's locker now..." I smile. Tori laughs and holds out both hands. I oblige her request for a double high-five.

"If Jade says yes, you know what that means, right?" She clasps my hands in hers, and smirks. I groan, wrenching my hands from her grasp.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." I sigh, crossing my arms, wondering how in the world I'm going to ask Trina...

"Tabby, can we go now?" Cat is suddenly at my side, hugging my arm. I nod, wave at Tori, and Cat and I walk down the hall together, her still nervously clinging to my arm. When we round the corner to Jade's locker, Cat's grip tightens, and I wince slightly. She doesn't seem to notice, just squeezes tighter.

"Hey Jade..." Cat's voice is trembling, and tinged with what I can only describe as fear. "C...can I talk to you?" Jade looks up. Her eyes settle on me, then flicker back to Cat.

"Umm... sure, I guess." She closes her locker, leans on it, takes a long gulp of coffee. "Does Vega's friend have something to do with it?" Cat looks at me and hesitantly nods.

"Mmm... sort of... well not really..." She looks up at me again, then releases my arm. "Actually Tabby... I... I think I might be ok alone." Alone? She wants to do this alone? As in, without me? As in, she doesn't need my help? I feel like a mother who's baby just took her first steps... Proud, but kind of like I want to burst into tears at the same time.

"You sure?" I have to make sure she really wants to do this alone. Her quick nod is all it takes, and I walk away, realizing I still have to go to my locker before homeroom. 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own Tabby and Waffle...**  


* * *

Cat arrives to homeroom before Jade, and I stop her as soon as she walks in the door.

"So?" I grab her hands. "What'd she say?"

"Who, Jade?" Her eyes narrow. I nod, exasperated at how loopy she could be sometimes. "Oh. She said no." Oh, that's great! This is awesome, this is perf-wait... no? Did she just say "no?"

"No?" I voice my confusion, and Cat nods.

"Uh huh." She goes to her usual seat up front, me following close behind. "But it's ok. I'm proud of myself for asking. And at least now she knows I like her. And I can still go with you!" I sit next to her, trying to understand what was going on in this girl's head. Yeah, I get that she's mature enough to understand Jade not being quite ready for someone else yet, but... She's not upset at all? But then, maybe she's just a really good actress.

* * *

"Jade said no."

"She said no?" Tori looks up from her lyric sheet, eyes wide, eyebrows raised. I set my bag down by a stool in the sound booth and nod. "She rejected our little Cat!"

"So hard her grandkids felt it." I cross my arms unhappily and sigh. "But... I don't think Cat felt it..."

"She did seem ok in homeroom..." Tori's brow is furrowed in confusion. "I guess she's a trooper..." I frown, suddenly realizing something...

"You do realize this means that none of us have dates?" I look up at my friend, and she smiles at me. "You could still always ask André, you know." She shakes her head, still grinning.

"I don't know... I mean..." She shrugs. "I think he sees me as just a friend." I give a sarcastic snort, and Tori taps my nose.

"Sheesh, piggy!" She laughs. "Now come on, let's record this and get it over with."

* * *

I'm leaving lunch when someone darts out of the girl's bathroom and pulls me in. Before I can register what's going on, someone's clinging to me and sobbing, quite violently.

"Cat, what's wr-" Very stupid question, Tabby. Try something else. "I'm... I'm sorry..." She cries even harder.

"SHE SAID NO!" Her wail echoes off the walls of the bathroom, and I'm almost positive that anyone in the hallway would be able to hear it. I frantically try to shush her and comfort her at the same time.

"Come on, Cat..." I awkwardly pat her head while she sobs and coughs into my shoulder. "What happened to this morning? You were so positive then..."

"That was the denial." She sniffles. "The anger happened during improv, the bargaining was during lunch, and now here comes the depression..." This is a little awkward... Then, I look up and realize we're not alone in the bathroom. She ducks out as soon as I notice her, but I saw enough to know who was here; Jade.

* * *

"YO TABBY!" I turn around to see Tori walking down the hall towards me. "I forgot to tell you earlier. The plan for tomorrow nght is, at 6, we're all meeting at my house." I nod in agreement, and sigh.

"I still don't see why you can't ask André to go with you."

"Just drop it." For the first time, she seems genuinely angry at me for bringing it up, so I do as she says and drop the subject. "Just be glad you don't have to ask Trina out." I smile, but I can't help feeling like I should ask her anyway... But Cat. I can't just back out on Cat.

* * *

"Hey Waffle..." I look up from my homework at the girl sitting on the couch. She "hmmm"s in aknowledgement. "Do you have a date for tomorrow?" For a few seconds, there's silence. Maybe she didn't hear me...

"Yeah, I do." She doesn't take her eyes off the TV.

"You do?"

"I do."

"With who?"

"Do your homework, baby sister."

* * *

**AN: Just out of curiosity, what would happen if I claimed to own Victorious and all the characters (which I DON'T)? Would a SWAT team bust down my door? Would Dan Schneider jump out of the computer screen and strangle me? Would God smite me on the spot? O_o I think I'll just stick to not owning anything. It's...safer...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own Tabby and Tori Maria.**

* * *

Saturday night at 6, I show up at Tori's in my light blue tank top and white skirt. She answers the door in a simple, knee length pink dress and white heels.

"Anyone else here yet?" I ask, and Tori shakes her head. "Is Trina going?" Again, Tori shakes her head.

"She's in her room... moping." She falls back on the couch, letting out a sigh. "I'm gonna hear about this for a long time..." I smile as the doorbell rings and Tori gets up to answer it. André walks in, wearing a navy blue button up shirt and black pants.

"What up, Tori, Tabby?" He sits on the couch and looks around. "Crazy how none of us have dates, right?" Before Tori has the chance to sit back down, the doorbell rings again.

"For the love of..." She trails off when the door opens. Silence, then... "What happened?" My heart skips a beat; is someone hurt? But looking over at the door and seeing what Tori did, I feel a smile taking over my face. Cat and Jade are standing outside, arm in arm, Jade in a long, white dress and Cat in a slightly shorter light blue dress. In response to Tori's question, Jade shrugs.

"I realized that... I actually really like Cat..." For the first time, Jade's voice is what could be called.. gentle. "And I didn't like seeing her upset, so..."

"Awww..." Tori tilts her head, smiling at the two on her doorstep.

"Yeah, I know, it's cute." Jade, clasping Cat's hand, pushes past Tori. "Don't think I'm gonna be Nice Jade now. I'm only Nice Jade to Cat. Nothing's changed."

"That's totally fine." Tori closes the door behind them, then marches over to me. "Excuse me, Miss Trapani." She's smiling smugly, which has me worried. Then, I remember...

"Wha... well... yeah, I know, we made a deal, but..." I struggle to find a way out of doing what Tori obviously wants me to do... And, admittedly, what I kind of want to do...

"That's right, we made a deal." She grabs my hand and pulls me off the couch. "And I did my part, now you do yours."

"What's going on?" André looks uncertainly between Tori and I, his eyes narrowed. Cat and Jade are sitting on the couch together, watching the conversation curiously.

"Tabby likes my sister." Tori makes this announcement proudly, and the general reaction is shock.

"You're serious?" Jade's face is a total deadpan. "You like... Trina...?"

"Well I don't know if..." I trail off. I can feel myself turning red. "I wouldn't say I..."

"Well hey, that's cool..." André shrugs. "I mean... whatever..." Tori rolls her eyes and pushes me towards the stairs.

"Just go." She gives me a final shove to get me started up the steps. "2nd door on the left." I climb the stairs uncertainly, and once at the top, I count two doors down on the left side of the hallway. I can't do this... I turn back to the stairs... then stop, and look at the closed door... I should... But I can't... But I _have_ to... Ugh. I knock softly, hoping maybe she won't hear, and then I can-

"Go away Tori." Trina's voice is shaky. Has she been crying? Trina cries? This seems like it should be news to me, but it's not; After all, she is only human...

"It's not Tori." I lean on the wall next to the door. No backing out now... "It's Tabby." Silence. Maybe I can back out now... Then, the door cracks and one big, brown eye peeks out.

"What?" The eye blinks and a tear falls from it. A hand comes into view to wipe it away, then disappears again.

"Umm..." I shift awkwardly from one foot to the other. "I know it's... sort of sudden, but... um..." The door opens a little further to reveal the rest of Trina. She's in a yellow cotton shirt and bright pink pajama bottoms, and I can tell she's been crying for a while now.

"You can come in..." She sniffles and wipes at her eye again. "And... sorry, I'm not wearing makeup..." She steps to the side to let me in. The first thing I notice is the huge family portrait hanging above her bed. The next thing I notice is framed pictures of her and Tori on her dresser. Maybe she's not as self-centered as she seems? I don't know, I'm really confused right now, but the more time I spend with Trina, the more I like her. I sit cautiously on the edge of the bed as she closes the door behind her. She sits on the other end of the bed, sniffles, and looks at me.

"So...?" She wipes the rim of her eyes again. I pick nervously at the yellow blanket, knowing she's waiting for me to talk. Come on, Tori Maria, or Tabby Jane, or whoever you are. Talk.

"Are you...y'know, ok?" It's a stupid question...

"Do I _look_ ok! ?" I guess I deserved to be snapped at... She's looking at some point near the door, frowning deeply, and without thinking, I reach out and place my hand on hers. What are you doing Tabby? She's gonna kill you! Abort, abort immediately! But she doesn't react violently... She just looks a little confused, and her eyes snap up to meet mine.

"What are you...?" She gestures at our hands with her free one. I'm not sure what to say... Does no one ever stop to ask if she's ok? Is this all new to her, having someone try to actually talk to her?

"I guess I want to know what's bothering you..." I focus intently on the blanket, suddenly very self concious. "Maybe I can help?" She gives me a smile, accompanied by a dry laugh.

"Please. You don't care about _me_, do you?" She shakes her head, almost like she's answering her own question. "And I_ know _you don't want to be up here with me, when you could be hanging out with _Tori_." And there's the root of the problem... I shift my focus to our hands.

"I've been spending a lot of time with Tori lately." I can hear a burst of laughter from downstairs. "I kinda want to talk to you for a while... If that's ok with you?" I look to her face for an answer; Apprehensively, she nods.

"You sure?" She brushes a strand of hair from her face. "You wouldn't rather be with Tori right now?"

"Well..." I shrug and smile. "Let's see, I'm not asking _Tori_ to the dance, am I?" Our eyes remain locked until finally, she grins.

"You're asking me to the dance?" She sounds unsure of whether or not to believe me.

"Guess I am." I squeeze her hand and stand up. "You know, if you want to go?" Her smile is wider now, more certain.

"Um, _duh_!" Now she's sounding more like herself. "Of course I do!" I realize I still have ahold of her hand and use the opportunity to help her up. Once standing, she looks around.

"Of course I do..." She repeats herself, then frowns. "But... I don't have a dress, and my makeup, and... my hair..."

"Just wear a shirt and skirt." I gesture at my own outfit. "It's only 6:30, you have time to do your makeup, and I can help with your hair." Slowly, a smile replaces her frown.

"All right." She shoos me towards the door. "Now get out of here while I change."

* * *

"So, I hear you're in love with the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Shut up, Rex." I sit on the couch by Cat. Robbie rolls his eyes at his puppet, but doesn't bother admonishing him.

"So.. how'd it go?" Tori is standing at the counter, pouring 6 glasses of pop. I shrug.

"Surprisingly well..." I look around at the silent group. "She's getting dressed now, then I have to help her with her hair and makeup..." After a few minutes of listening to quiet conversation and sipping root beer, a door somewhere upstairs opens.

"Tabby!" Trina's voice drifts from the stairs, and everyone falls silent, except Rex.

"Your lady awaits you."

"Hush, puppet."

* * *

**AN: The end is near. O.o There'll probably be 11, _maybe _12 chapters, so... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well... I'm stuck for a while. O.o I hate the ending I have written, so I'm redoing it. Problem? My brain refuses to cooperate. So if updates are slower.. That's why. O.o Also, to those who have reviewed; I'll try to get around to reviewing some of your stuff soon (I've read at least one story from each of you, but I have a terrible habit of never reviewing...), and thanks for even _reading_ this. :)**

Oh, and **Falcon266**;** I fixed the puppy thing in Chapter 10. Not sure how that happened, but you do _not_ want to know the mental image I got from that typo... O_o You're right, he wouldn't make a very cute puppy...**

**I own Tabby and Waffle.  
**

* * *

When we arrive at the dance, no one is sure of what to do; Cat and Jade stand together, looking around; Robbie, Beck and André shuffle their feet uncertainly; Rex calls out to random females to dance with him, while Robbie shushes him; Trina and I stand near each other, but with our arms crossed, and not looking at each other. I wonder where Tori is? She was just here a second ago, now she's gone... And here she comes.

"I just talked to the DJ." She glances back angrily at the crowd that had just manhandled her as she passed through. "Our song is coming on next." I nod, glancing over at Cat and Jade who appear to be having a very intense conversation. Trina looks around the gym, absently straightening her purple skirt, then pushing her hair over her shoulder. I'm not sure of the name of the song playing right now, and I don't know if it's a song a student wrote or not. When that ends, a very familiar piano piece starts. Tori reaches over and softly punches my shoulder.

"That's us!" She stops to listen to the remainder of the intro. Nearby, André is glancing at her uncertainly. Suddenly, he catches my eye, and I try, very subtly, to point at Tori. At first he protests, shaking his head and crossing his arms, but finally, after a series of gestured threats, he gives in and asks her to dance. They walk away to the dance floor together, Tori looking over her shoulder at me with a giddy smile. Cat and Jade didn't need any encouragement to go dance together, and now it's just Trina, Beck, Robbie and I. Robbie claims Rex needs to use the bathroom, and Beck, unable to think of an excuse, shrugs and walks away to the snack table, craning his neck to keep Trina and I within his range of vision. _Smooth_, Oliver. Smooth, and not obvious at all. Trina looks at me and forces a smile. I'm pretty sure she wants me to ask her to dance._ I_ want to ask her to dance, but of course I pick now to start being all shy and crap... Meh, who needs words? Instead, I just take her hand and pull her to the dance floor. We get there right when Tori's voice starts off the song. This is a little awkward. I keep stepping on Trina's feet, and she's not at all sure where to put her hands. Not only that, we keep trying to move in different directions, and now my bracelet is stuck on her shirt... Ok, it's a _lot_ awkward.

"Sorry..." I try to tease the metal jewelry out of the white fabric without ripping it. "Almost got it..." I glance up at her, and thankfully she's smiling. Finally, the bracelet comes loose.

"Got it!" I hold my freed wrist up triumphantly, and Trina laughs, quickly checking her shirt for damage, then looking back to me. I look around. A few people are staring, mainly boys, but a few girls gawk as well. And of course Beck, standing frozen at the snack table with a cookie halfway to his lips. What's his problem, anyway? You'd think he'd be focused on Cat and Jade, but maybe he's _more_ surprised at Trina acting like a real person. And then I realize just how weird this must look; Trina Vega, self-centered, obnoxious, tone deaf Trina Vega is laughing, and not at another person's misfortune. Not only that, she's dancing with a girl. Or trying to dance, at least.

"People are staring." I glance around again, and Trina shrugs.

"They'll get over it." She takes my hands and places them on her shoulders, then wraps her arms around my waist. "Better?" I nod and smile. At least I'm not stepping on her feet anymore. People are still staring, but at this point, I really don't care. I'm sure Trina likes the attention, and to be honest, I don't mind it either. I look around over her shoulder; Tori and André are nearby with their arms around each other tightly, buried in each others shoulders. Cat and Jade dance shyly at arms length, talking and laughing. Beck is now pouring punch for a girl that I think may be the "hot blond" Rex wanted to be set by when Robbie had to go audition, and Robbie is talking to some girl I don't recognize. And... wait, what? This sight does not make sense... Waffle with... with Sinjin? I blink a few times to make sure I'm seeing right. Yep, Waffle is dancing with Sinjin. I guess that's why she hasn't been at home as much lately... I laugh, turning my attention back to Trina. Finally, after a ridiculously long piano interlude, the song ends, and Trina steps away from me. She does a quick curtsy then giggles as a rap song, this one obviously not by a student starts. With a smile, I realize it's the one Cat and Trina were singing in the car on the way to Bakersfield. I wonder...

"Is this Fat Biscuit?" I have to raise my voice to be heard. Trina nods.

"Yeah, but he's thin now." She leans forward. "He got stomach surgery."

"Aww..." I smile. Yep, another fangirl moment. "Good for Fat Biscuit..!"


End file.
